You're Gibbs
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are taken hostage, Gibbs will stop at nothing to get them back.


You're Gibbs

Summary: When Tony and Ziva are taken hostage, Gibbs will stop at nothing to get them back.

A/N: I know its short, and not really that well put together but I really wanted to write this idea and I have been super busy so this is pretty much it. I hope you enjoy! I do not own NCIS.

"Where the hell are those two?" Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs demanded as he charged angrily into the bullpen, "It's been over a hour, what are they doing?"

"Gibbs…" McGee handed his boss the phone, "I think you need to hear this."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, "Who is this?"

"Gibbs."

"Who is this?"

"You know who this is. I have two of your agents – Agent DiNozzo and Agent David."

Gibbs' blood ran cold. His jaw fixated tightly as the voice continued: "If you ever want to see these two agents again, you shall bring five hundred grand to the train station tomorrow morning at ten. Put the money in a duffel and get locker number eight. Take the duffel to the locker and leave it there. Walk out, and I shall bring you your agents."

"Can I speak to them?"

"I am afraid they are a bit…_busy _now," the voice seethed with sarcasm and the phone suddenly went dead.

"Can you trace this?" Gibbs asked, handing the phone back to McGee.

"On it, boss."

Gibbs was about to turn to leave when McGee stopped him, "Boss?"

"McGee?"

"We got to find them."

"I know."

--

"So you want to do the drop off?" Vance asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. I have to get them back."

"Gibbs…it could be a trap. This person could be targeting you and using DiNozzo and David to get at you. You can't possibly…"

"What else do you suggest?"

"Let McGee track the call and we can…"

"It was a payphone."

"Well…there has to be something else we can do. Let's just take some time to think this over…"

"We don't have time."

--

Gibbs thrust the duffel into the locker. Vance had finally agreed to let him do the drop-off. He had a microphone, and Vance was sitting, not far, on a bench with a newspaper. Gibbs wasn't alone in this.

As he was about to slam the door shut, Gibbs noticed a note attached to the door of the locker. He ripped it down and began to read:

_I know you didn't come alone. I know that the Director is outside, on the bench, reading. Not very clever, Agent Gibbs. Your mistake will cost you greatly – your mistake cost you the life of your agent. Hopefully you won't be as careless next time. Once you have finished reading this, Agent DiNozzo will be dead._

"The hell he is!" Gibbs crumpled up the note and headed out of the locker room.

"Gibbs…"

"He isn't going to kill him!"

"Gibbs…let me see that," Vance took the note from him. After reading it, he said, "We're going to stop this guy."

"Damn right we are."

--

"I have compiled a list of suspects," Abby pointed to the computer screen, "Each one of these people either has a reason for harming you, Tony, or Ziva. They either are released convicts or family with a vengeance problem. I have reviewed the note you gave me…the man who wrote it was left handed based on the ink smears…" Abby stopped, and sniffled.

"Abbs," Gibbs pressed.

"There are fifty-three suspects that happen to be left-handed."

"Fifty-three?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you get busy."

"Gibbs…"

"Abby, we're going to find them."

"Do you think Tony is really…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"No," Gibbs lied. Truth was, he had no idea what this man was capable of. All he knew was that he had his agents, and he would stop at nothing to get them back.

--

As he entered the pen, the phone rang. After signaling McGee to start tracing, Gibbs picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs?"

"Ziva? Are you alright?"

There was a muffled sound and a scream. Silence.

"Ziva?" Gibbs shouted into the phone, "Ziva?"

"Hello, Agent Gibbs."

"What do you want? What have you done to her?"

"Nothing worse than what I have done to Agent DiNozzo. Today at five, I want you to go to the junk yard. There will be a red, '85 Mustang waiting for you with further instructions. Do not screw up again, Agent Gibbs."

--

Gibbs drove to the junk yard in silence. The microphone in his jacket was on and he had his gun on him. Vance had warned him again against going but what choice did he have?

After entering the junk yard, Gibbs found the Mustang he had been looking for. What he saw inside, left his blood frozen in his veins.

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs yanked at the door handle but it wouldn't budge. DiNozzo laid slumped over the steering wheel, blood streaming from his head. Gibbs dialed 9-1-1 on his cell and after calling it in, threw his elbow against the glass. The window shattered, and Gibbs reached in, feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but there.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, "DiNozzo!"

There was no response other than a chilly silence. Gibbs unlocked the door from the inside and pulled Tony out, laying him on the ground.

"DiNozzo, don't you dare die on me, you hear me? Don't you _dare _die!"

--

The ambulance arrived shortly and the EMTS loaded Tony onto a stretcher. Gibbs crawled into the ambulance and called McGee.

"Boss, what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the junk yard with Vance and Abby. Go through the Mustang and see if there's anything I didn't see. Drive my car back. I'll call if I know anything further on Tony."

"Sir," one of the EMTS looked worriedly towards Gibbs, "Your son doesn't seem like he's going to make it."

"The hell he is," Gibbs argued, not bothering to correct him, "You hear me, Tony? You're stronger than this, damn it!"

--

"He was hit three times with a blunt object," the doctor informed him, "And he has a slight concussion but he will be okay."

"I knew he would be. Can I see him now?"

"Of course."

Gibbs walked into the hospital room and over to Tony's bed. He sat down on the edge and glared at the body.

"A concussion," he scoffed, "You're better than that, DiNozzo."

Tony's eye twitched and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say? That I was worried about you?"

No response.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again, "Damn it, Tony!" He slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I knew you were up. I guessed it wouldn't be a good idea to give a guy with a concussion a slap to the head. Too much explanation to do with the doctors."

"So you weren't worried about me?"

"No."

Tony's face fell.

"I know you better than that, Tony. I know you can handle yourself."

"What if he had killed me?" Tony pressed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Tony smirked. Gibbs might not admit it, but Tony knew he had been worried.

"So a concussion, huh?"

"Yeah. Doctors said I need rest."

"You can rest once I find Ziva. Where did he take you two?"

"A warehouse on Main. He kept us in different rooms, but I could hear her. I don't know what he was doing to her…but she screamed…a lot."

Gibbs stood from the bed and headed to the door.

"Find her, boss."

"That an order, _Agent_?"

"Yes sir."

Gibbs nodded and left the room. He called McGee right away.

"Good to know he's awake and fine," McGee said, "I did find something in the car. It said that if you don't bring him money by tomorrow…"

"I know where to find her."

"Boss?"

"Meet me at the warehouse on Main."

--

"How are you?" One of the nurses asked as she changed the bandages on DiNozzo's head.

"Fine, for a guy who's got a concussion."

"Concussions can vary. Lucky for you, yours isn't too dangerous. Just don't plan on falling asleep."

"Wouldn't be able to anyways, not until I get my partner back."

"Partner?"

"Yes. I am an NCIS agent. That man who visited me was my boss. My partner and I were kidnapped."

"He was happy you were okay," the nurse told Tony, "he said to call him ASAP if your status changes at all."

"He did?"

"Yes. He cares a lot about you, you know? I think he'd doing anything for you."

"Ha," Tony scoffed.

"He does. Trust me."

"Well, he knows I'd do anything for him, too."

--

The SWAT team covered the entrances of the warehouse as McGee and Gibbs readied themselves for entry.

"Ready for this?" Gibbs asked.

McGee nodded.

They entered the warehouse and began to swarm through, checking every corner. Finally, Gibbs' eyes landed on a door barred shut with a chair.

"In here."

McGee removed the chair and they both opened the door and hurried inside. Ziva was sitting in the corner, crumpled and beaten.

"Ziva!" Gibbs ran over to her, "Ziva!"

"Gibbs…"

"You're going to be alright, Ziva, hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're going to be alright."

--

Ziva was taken to the hospital to be bandaged up and checked out. The SWAT team had apprehended the suspect and he had been taken into custody. McGee and Gibbs sat outside in the waiting room for a nurse to come and get them.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee?"

"Yes?"

"I am Nurse Samuels. Agent David is fine, just some cuts and bruises. No real damage is done. She'll be fine."

"Good to know. Can we see her?"

"Yes. She was supposed to be in Room 211 but insisted on going to see her partner."

Gibbs and McGee went back up to Tony's room.

"Gibbs! McGee!" Ziva greeted as they entered the room.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be okay."

"And you?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"I'll be okay too."

"Good to know."

"So are you going to say it?"

"Say what, DiNozzo?"

"That you were worried. Don't give me that excuse that you knew I could handle myself. I know you were worried about us."

"Do you want a headslap?"

"I have a concussion…but that might not stop you if I pushed you enough, would it?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I know you were worried."

"And what about you?" Gibbs asked Ziva, "Did you think I was worried?"

"Of course."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're Gibbs and we know you better than that."


End file.
